Dare or Dare?
by zyrel001
Summary: -MJ's Bestfriend here, Stephanie at your service. Dare or Dare. A game that is NEW! Want to learn it? Read all about it here! R&R. TROYPAY! Ryelsi, Chaylor, lil bit of Troyella ZekexMartha, Jelsi JasonxKelsi, and many more :D
1. Introduction

Dare or Dare

_By _

_MJ's Best friend  
(Stephanie)_

_**One Upon A Time**_ in the Evans' Mansion, one of the Evans twins held a sleep over Christmas party. Can you guess who held it? Oh no! It's not Sharpay the other one, yes, Ryan Evans. To Sharpay's dismay Ryan invited his so-called- gang of East High. God, Sharpay hated how close her brother is to them. But this night is one of her best and worst night EVER!

---- ---- ---- ----

"Merry Christmas!!" Ryan cheered.

"That party was amazing Ryan!" Kelsi said kissing her boyfriend's cheeks. The party was actually over. The guests (that wouldn't be joining the sleep-over) actually left.

"Dude, she's right!" Jason said with his hands patting Ryan's back.

"But it's only 10 pm. I still don't want to sleep. It's too early" Chad said sitting on the white leather couch that is facing the 73 inch T.V flat screen.

"He's right!" Troy said. "Hm. What can we do?" Sitting on the floor as he wraps his arms around Gabriella, his beloved girlfriend.

"Oh! I know what we can do! We can play a good game of Truth or Dare!" Martha smiled as she jump from was she sat.

"Hm. I don't know. It's to…" Before Taylor can finish her sentence someone but in.

"Common and boring" Sharpay said as she walks down from the grand stair. "Oh come on, keep it down. I'm trying to have a relaxing bath" it's her routine every weekend to relax in her bath tub.

"Now that's why you're in a hot pink robe." Zeke said a little seductively with Jason hi-5-ing him.

"Sorry to break your celebration, but that is my sister who you are talking about" Ryan said with an eye-roll. He is always disgusted when people (more on the "gang") think like that about his sister. Yuck.

"Thank you Ryan" Sharpay said. "and Eww. Anyway, keep it down!" but before she went upstairs… "Oh I have an idea to fun up this party of yours." Her brother eye her "Ryan, remember what we played on cousin's Stephanie's 18th birthday party?" she winked.

Trying to remember it, "Good idea Shar" Ryan said. "That game she invented was truly amazing. That would be fabulous"

"What game is that?" Kelsi asked.

"Would you like to join?" Ryan asked his sister. "Whoa! No way! With this jocks, no way" she answered and makes her way to her room.

"What game is that?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"Okay. Instead of us playing truth or dare, let's play dare or dare." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"Weird" Chad said.

"But it sound exciting" Martha said while clapping her hands.

"I never heard that game before" Zeke said confuse.

"It is exciting!" Ryan said. He walk towards the drawer and got a deck of black cards that Stephanie gave to them. "a player will pick one of this cards, this cards holds the things we will do" he also got a memo pad "also, all of us will put our name on a piece of paper and will put it in the box" he explained as he pass the memo pad and the guys wrote their name.

After all of them wrote their name, Ryan got a small empty box and put his piece of paper in it but not just his, he also wrote his sister's name. _This is going to be fun! Ryan thought._ He passed it and the rest put their piece of paper in it too. :D

"Okay, now what's next?" Jason asked.

"Let the game begins" Ryan said cheerfully. "I'll go first so I can explain the game more clearly" he said. "First, I'll pick a card" He said while getting a card on the deck.

"I don't get it" Jason said.

"Of course you don't silly he's not done explaining it." Taylor said with an eye-roll.

"Anyway" Ryan continued "it said here French Kiss"

"Whoa!" Troy said.

"Now this is exciting!" Zeke said nodding his head.

"Then I'll pick someone from the box" Chad gave him the box. He unfolds the paper and it said "Kelsi!"

"Oh" Troy said. "this is going to be one HOT night!"

TBC!

---- ---- ---- ----

_A/N: So what do you think? It's my (Stephanie) first ever story. Don't worry it's only an intro. :D It will be better. R&R! we are open in suggestions! Tell me what you feel, alright? _

_The Dare or dare game is one of my fave game in a sleepover party. MJ actually invented it. Hahaha! _

_Don't forget to Review!! _


	2. Ryan's and Kelsi's Dare

Dare or Dare

_By _

_MJ's Best friend  
(Stephanie)_

**Chapter 1: Ryan's and Kelsi's Dare **

"Oh" Troy said. "This is going to be one HOT night!" while Chad laugh as Kelsi turn red.

"And it said here" Ryan continue reading the card "it should last 3-5 minutes"

"Oh!" Kelsi said feeling very nervous. Gabriella and Taylor just laugh while Martha gave Kelsi an encouraging pat on the back.

"So… when will you start?" Jason asks teasingly. Ryan stood-up and slowly (dramatically) went over to Kelsi. He kneeled just in front of her and cupped her chin to make her look at him directly in the eye. Slowly, their lips where together in a passionate kiss, they never done it before, they never kiss in front of their friends they do it privately. After a minute Ryan's tongue is licking his way inside of Kelsi's mouth. She accepts it eagerly. Their tongue dance inside her mouth enjoying the warmth of Ryan, he can't control himself as he put his hands under Kelsi's blouse. The boys around the couple cheered while the girls are smiling.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1" Taylor counted. "Time is up guys, it's time for another dare"

The couple parted away "Wow!" They both said.

"That was amazing" Kelsi said.

"We should do that really often" Ryan winked as he sat beside her. "Now, Kelsi pick a card"

"What!?" She asked in surprise, "why me?"

"That's because you're the one" Ryan smiled.

"Come on" Zeke said "Don't be such a kill joy"

"Ok fine" She said while picking a card on the deck with her eyes close. When she got it she read it out loud "Give someone a lap dance that should last 3 minutes" her face turns red again when she read the part "you should only wear your undies".

"Whoa! Whoa! This is gonna be very fun!" Chad grinned.

"Whatever" Kelsi said while picking a name inside the box, "I guess I'll give Jason the lap dance"

"Whoot! My girlfriend giving someone a lap dance and I'm gonna witness it, Now this is HOT" Ryan said.

"What?" Kelsi asked "You're not angry?"

"Me? angry?" Ryan asked "No way. This is just a game remember"

"Fine." She said standing-up and sitting on Jason's lap. Jason didn't do anything but stare at her back. She, her EX girlfriend is giving him a lap dance and her boyfriend is watching them. Man this is a total turn on. Kelsi nervously unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor after a second her pants are joining it on the floor. Ryan eyed his girlfriend with lust and Jason is doing the same, he's eyeing Ryan's girlfriend with lust.

"Wow!" Chad whispered to Zeke "She has pretty big boobs" Zeke just nod with a big smile in his face.

Troy was hit by her girlfriend when he started to laugh at Jason's expression. Kelsi is now moving in a circular motion. You can tell that she really doesn't know how to do it.

"Okay that's enough" Ryan said he can tell that Jason is already hardening and he felt slightly angry.

"Thank you!" Kelsi said standing from Jason's lap. She started to dress as she sat beside Ryan again.

"Now Jason, pick a card" Jason picked a card and he turned bright red_**. (Read the Author's note; important!)**_

TBC!

---- ---- ---- ----

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing in the last chapter! I owe you big! So do you like it? I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer (well... I hope) **_

_**Anyway this is the**__** IMPORTANT**__** part: You can now suggest what you want to be the character's dare and his/her partner. But right now let's start with Jason. Remember, it can be a SLASH. **_

_**Here is an example: **_

**Character: Jason  
His/ Her Partner: Gabriella/ Taylor/ Chad (your choice)  
Dare: Strip Dance (Your choice)**

**-Now whoever will be the one with the best suggestion (that can fit the story) will be dedicated the chapter! **

_**MJ: Please also check out "our" other stories. **_

_**Keep reviewing please –pout- R&R!! **_

_**Thank you for your support! Pls. keep supporting!  
R&R! :D ;D **_


	3. Jason's Dare

Thank you so much for your reviews in the last chapter. All of your suggestions are great! I change my plot for the better because of them! So.. here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it!

Tip: Don't think about HSM3. Ignore it for a moment.

Dare or Dare

_By _

_MJ's Best friend  
(Stephanie)_

**Chapter 2: Jason's Dare**

"Okay that's enough" Ryan said he can tell that Jason is already hardening and he felt slightly angry.

"Thank you!" Kelsi said standing from Jason's lap. She started to dress as she sat beside Ryan again.

"Now Jason, pick a card" Jason picked a card and he turned bright red_**.**_

"So?" Zeke asked.

"What's the dare?" Gabriella asked.

"You have 10 seconds to excite him/her just by kissing but not in the lips." He read out loud then he move forward to reach the box.

"Oh, who's gonna be the lucky one?" Troy sang laughing.

"Oh come on troy" Gabriella laughs in his voice.

"What?" Troy continues to laugh.

"TSK. There ants all over you two. Quit being so cheesy" Zeke said rolling his eyes as Troyella's being all love-ie-dovie.

"They're sweet" Taylor said while Kelsi and Martha nod in agreement as they smiled at the couple. "Why are you not more like Troy, Chad?" she said while hitting her boyfriend on the chest.

"Anyway, do you want to know who I picked" Jason said. Surely, you can see that he too didn't know who it is because the paper is still rolled closed. Everyone went quiet as they looked at him. Jason carefully opened the paper and in his shock… "CHAD!" He shouted. Everyone laugh.

"WHAT!!!?" Chad shouted with his mouth full with chips. "Oh no, no. You're kidding me right?!" He asked still southing. Jason gave Ryan the paper. "Well, it said here your name." Ryan smiled teasingly. Zeke is laughing out loud, while the girls are giggling. Troy is also laughing while giving Chad a pat on the back.

"I WON'T DO IT!" Jason shout slapping his hands on the coffee table in front if them.

"Even for a hundred bucks?" Ryan said pulling out his wallet.

Jason suddenly looked across to Chad looking for a yes and a no. "Well, it's only for 10 seconds right?" Chad asks making sure. "and we get the cash each?" Ryan nodded yes.

"Yes." Kelsi said re-reading the card that Jason just picked. "but not on the lips." She laughs.

"10 seconds for two hundred bucks" Ryan said.

"Okay fine" Jason said standing-up and moving towards Chad. Zeke and Troy is laughing so hard that it can be heard up-stairs.

Chad is nervous that his forehead's sweating. HE looked at Taylor, she's rolling on the floor laughing but still she can't believe that her boyfriend did it for money.

Jason sat in front of him and waited for Ryan's signal. "Ready, the counting starts… NOW!"

Jason licked Chad's neck first. He was disgusted. "10… 9… "the rest counted. Jason went down to his collar bone. Chad's actually enjoying his treat. "8…7…6…"

---- ---- ---- ----

All the noise down stairs is killing her. Good thing, Sharpay is done with her relaxing bath. Bad thing the noise is killing her. "GOD! Aren't they already satisfied in sleeping in MY mansion?" Sharpay said to herself. She walks towards the door walked in the long hallway and started to take the steps on going down on the grand staircase. She stops her steps when she entered the living room. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!?" everybody in the living room looked at her.

"Wow!" Zeke said eyeing Sharpay's outfit, a pretty sexy hot pink silk night gown that shows her cleavage. "You look… beautiful" he said imagining her naked, he smiled on that taught Sharpay just rolled her eyes. _Sexy, hot, _Troy thought eyeing the sexy blond while secretly licking his lips, _I wonder if she's hotter with out the night gown… whoa! What am I thinking?! I have a girlfriend. Come on troy, turn your head and don't look at her with lust. Shit! _he continue to think to himself. Gabriella eyes her with envy. She has perfectly shaped breast, and very perfect curves ad her hair… Everything was PERFECT!. _I wonder if it's natural _Gabriella taught to herself not realizing his boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Sharpay." Ryan greeted. Jason is done with his dare; he sat down away from Chad wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. "Wanna join?" He asked. Sharpay saw how Troy was looking at her and smirked for herself.

"Yeah" Kelsi smiled at her "It's pretty fun"

Sharpay smiled and sat down beside Kelsi on the sofa crossing her legs teasingly, for Troy. Kelsi and Sharpay became close when Ryan started dating her. But I'm not saying they're best friend… just close. "Sure!" Sharpay said.

"Great!" Martha said "The more the merrier"

"Now," Ryan began "Chad pick a card"

Chad, still nervous from Jason's dare pick a card from the Deck.

He eyed the card "Rub you body against him/her without using your hands." He read out loud nervously he picked a name from the box. With a sigh of relief he read "Taylor"

---- ---- ---- ----

_**A/N: So… do you like the second**__** chapter? Hope you did. **_

_**I would like to thank:**_

_**Awsome-Atheist- **__**Thank you for your idea. It was great!**_

_**gossipgirlfan101 and JaTeRuLeZzZz- **__**thank you for your suggestion. I have a better idea for the story because of you. Thank you!! :D**_

_**Anyway.. I need your suggestion for **__**Taylor's**__** Dare. Hey! You may also have a great idea to spice up the story. Please tell me. **_

_**Thank you for your Review and please keep supporting and reviewing! **_

_**R&R! :D **_


End file.
